Perfect Situation
by NarcoGilmore
Summary: Takes place during Season 2. When Lorelai goes away to the spa with Emily...Rory decides she may want some company after all. But visitors throuhout the night could ruin what she has planned.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place during season 2 episode 16. You all remember right? Loralie is tricked into joining her mom at the spa for the weekend and Rory is left home alone. Rory originally wanted to stay home alone for the weekend but was interrupted by everyone possible. I've decided to change the story just a bit and of course Rory wants some company this time around. And if you've ever read any of my other stories I'm sure you've already figured out who that's going to be. But of course things aren't going to go smoothly for them as the other visitors still show up throughout the night.

LORELAI'S BEDROOM

"So, then we're all confirmed. Uh, great. Thanks so much for your help. Okay, bye. Yeeessss!"

"That was an evil yes."

"Not an evil yes. It's a 'yes, I'm pretty, but hello, I'm smart' kind of a yes."

"Oh, my mistake."

"So here's the deal – I go into my facial just as my mother is finishing her salt glow, which will end ten minutes after I've hit my scalp treatment which puts me in the watsu massage pool at least six minutes into her back facial. Uh, in fact, the day is so well planned; I won't see her until dinner which will be cut tragically short by the food poisoning I plan to contract."

"You are twelve and disgusting."

"I am trapped and desperate."

"You really think you can avoid Grandma the entire weekend?"

"Hey, I'm nothing if not a great organizer. Now, let's talk about what you're gonna do tonight. Throwing a party, I hope? Inviting hundreds of bikers and lowlifes who are gonna trash the place?"

"Well that's not exactly what I had in mind."

"Well what did you have in mind? Staying up all night studying?"

"Actually, um, there's something I wanted to talk to you about before you left."

"Uh oh, you're getting that serious tone in your voice, like you've done something bad. What's up?"

"I haven't done anything…yet. I don't know how else to say this except to just say it. It's just that Dean and I have been thinking about moving to that next step in our relationship and I wanted to talk to you about it first. You know in case something happens while you're gone this weekend."

"Next step meaning what? Second base?" Lorelai asked hopeful.

"Mom, you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I'm pretty sure. We have been talking about it lately and I really love Dean…"

"Wait, you and Dean have been talking about it? Who brought the subject up first?"

"Yes we have and I brought it up." Rory said quietly.

"Rory this isn't something you should rush in to or do just because you can. If you are being pressured in any way I don't think…"

"Dean isn't pressuring me into anything mom. I told you I brought the subject up. Dean had never even mentioned it before. I thought that you wanted me to tell you when I was ready but if you're just going to be like this…"

"I'm sorry Rory. I do want you to tell me these things. And I'm going to be honest with you about how I feel. You may be ready for this but I'm definitely not. You're growing up so fast, and I'm not ready to let go yet."

"Mom I'm not going anywhere."

Rory sat next to her mom on the bed and hugged her tightly. They stayed that way for a while before finally pulling apart.

"So this weekend huh?"

"Yeah maybe." Rory said with a smile.

"Is there anything else that we should talk about? I mean do you have everything that you need?" Lorelai said putting emphasis on the subject.

"Yeah I can handle that part."

"Is there anything that you want to ask me about?"

"I don't know, well actually there is one thing."

"What is it?"

"Well I've heard the stories you know and I realize that it will hurt but is it really that bad the first time?"

Lorelai made a face. "Woo I can't believe we are actually having this conversation."

"Do you not want to talk about it?"

"No, it's fine. We can talk…I want to talk about it with you. Let's see, your first time. Yes it will hurt but if you're with someone who loves and cares for you it will be more of a pleasurable pain."

"A pleasurable pain?"

"Well yeah you know it hurts but it still feels good at the same time."

"Okay we are getting a little too descriptive here."

"Just take your time, don't rush it. Talk to each other, if you're not comfortable let him know."

Outside the horn blew signaling that Emily had arrived.

"I guess that's Grandma."

"Yeah, so are we good here? If we still need to talk she can wait."

"No, I'm good. Thanks for understanding mom."

"Yeah, I'm glad that we're able to talk about this kind of stuff."

"Me too."

Lorelai stood up and grabbed her suitcase. Just before walking out the door she turned back toward Rory.

"Promise me that if you have any doubts about it, you won't go through with it?"

"I promise. And I'll tell you everything when you get back home."

"Well I will want details but not ALL of the details."

"Understandable. Bye mom."

Lorelai left the house with Emily leaving Rory alone to finish getting ready for school. Later that day Rory met Dean after school.

_Rory and Dean making out under a tree in town. _

"Wow, your lung capacity certainly has improved."

"Well, I've been playing a lot more basketball lately."

"Yet another reason to continue the fight to keep physical education in schools."

"So, tonight."

"Yes?"

"I was thinking."

"Yes?"

"Since your mother's gonna be gone."

"Mm hmm."

"Maybe I'd come over."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"That's excellent to hear."

"So I've made a pro-con list."

"Oh yeah, what's it for this time?"

"Well you know what we have been talking and thinking about the past few weeks?"

"Yeah…you made a pro-con list to decide rather or not we should have sex?"

"Sshhh, don't you know there are ears all around us and yes I did."

"So how did that list turn out?"

"I'll show you the results tonight when you get to my house. But until then I have some things I need to do. But don't worry I promise it's going to be one of your favorite lists. See you around six?"

"I'll be there."

A/N: Well that's the first chapter. And yes some of this dialogue is directly from the episode and obviously I didn't write those parts. Anyway this story will only have a few chapters; it won't be like my other stories that can't seem to find an ending. Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All lines in italics belong to ASP…I'm just borrowing them to keep the episode as close to the original as possible.

Rory returned home a few hours later to find that she had a lot to do to prepare for the night and only half an hour before Dean would be over. Once she got home the reality began to hit her all of a sudden and she began to feel the doubts that her mom had mentioned. Then she realized that she practically told Dean what she had planned on happening that night and began to wish that she hadn't mentioned it quite yet in case she decided at last minute to wait a little longer. As her phone began to ring she snapped out of her thoughts and picked it up to answer.

"Hello"

"_Hi, this is Phil's Liquor. I'm supposed to be delivering a keg there tonight." _

"_Hey. How's the spa?"_

"_Tranquil."_

"_Really?"_

"_I wasn't done. Tranquilizers, uh, will be required if I have to spend one more minute with my mother."_

"_Please tell me you're at least trying to get along with her?"_

"_Oh, hey, I'm being a peach." _

"_Really?"_

"_Well, I smell like a peach. _So did you talk to Dean yet today?"

"Yes I did."

"And is he coming over tonight?"

"Yes he is. He should be here in about half an hour."

The doorbell rang….

"Was that the doorbell? Is he early, couldn't wait any longer huh?"

"Mom stop being dirty. I'll call you later."

"_Oh wait, I wanna find out who it is."_

"_The sooner you get back to your weekend, the sooner it'll be over." _

"_Okay, but before you go, can you get out my address book and count how many friends I have? I'll wait." _

"_Bye." _

"_Mean!" _

"_Steal me soap!"_

Rory hung up the phone and went to answer the door.

"Paris…what are you doing here?"

"_I tried to stay home and study myself but I can't. I don't know what anything means anymore. I mean, I can't even read my own handwriting. What does this say? The person who wrote this should be dressed in a clown suit stuffing bodies under their porch."_

Paris stormed into the house looking for any visitors or evidence of what was so important that Rory couldn't help her study.

"Paris you can't stay here, you have to go."

"Rory I need your help…I never ask you for much. You should know how much it pains me to ask you for help in the first place. That alone should give you a pretty good indication of how desperate I am."

"Paris I'm sorry I have plans tonight and any minute now those plans are going to be walking through the door and you being here when he does, most definitely not part of the plan."

"Who's coming over, Dean?"

"Yes Dean. Now Paris please you have to go."

"Well when are you expecting him?"

"In about twenty minutes."

"Well then we can study for twenty minutes, at least it's something."

"Paris…I have things to do before he gets here. Tonight isn't just going to be any old night for us. Don't you get it?"

"Yeah I got it earlier when you said I wasn't part of the plan…you and Dean are going to have sex tonight, right? It doesn't take that much preparation, what could you possibly need to do that you haven't already?"

"Fine Paris I'll study with you but only for twenty minutes and when he gets here you're leaving through the back door. Go set up at the kitchen table but don't get too comfortable."

"Thanks Rory, I owe you big."

"Yes you do. I'll be right back I have to get something from upstairs."

"Okay, but hurry I'm on a timer here."

Rory quickly ran upstairs to her mom's bathroom to find the box of Trojans in the medicine cabinet and quickly put two away in her pocket. She wanted to be prepared even though she was almost positive that Dean would be already. When she came back downstairs she could hear Paris talking to someone but didn't hear anyone else's voice. Turning the corner towards the kitchen she was surprised to see Dean sitting with Paris at the table simply nodding back as she spoke to him.

"Dean you're early." Rory said as she walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Yeah sorry, I just thought it would be you. Paris was just filling me in on the study time you promised her."

"When he knocked I thought about leaving him outside, making him think no one was home but then I figured he would end up just walking in eventually. So instead I let him inside and told him he would have to wait a little while for your undivided attention." Paris said trying to explain to Rory the situation she had set up with Dean.

"Dean, can we talk in the living room?" She asked pulling on his hand to lead the way. "I'll be right back Paris."

Once they were inside the living room and out of Paris' view Rory kissed him, this time with much more passion as she made a mess of his hair with her hands. When the kiss ended Dean continued to hold her close.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"That was a great kiss."

"Yes it was. Dean I'm sorry Paris is here, I didn't plan this. Actually I told her several times that I absolutely could not help her study tonight but Paris simply will not take no for an answer."

"Well that's okay, you can help her, I don't mind. Paris said it wouldn't take long I think she said about forty-five minutes when she mentioned it."

"That little sneak, I told her twenty."

"Rory really it's okay, I'll just watch TV for a while until you two finish. Really take your time."

"You sure you don't just want to kick her out of the house?"

"No, I don't think that would be very effective anyway."

"Yeah, you're right. How come you're being so nice?"

"Paris really seems desperate for your help. I just have to face the fact that my girlfriend is the smartest student at Chilton and sometimes other people may need your attention. Besides your mom is gone until tomorrow night, right?"

"Right."

"Well then we have all night to be alone together, don't we?"

"Yeah I guess we do. Does that mean you're going to stay the night here?"

"If you want me to."

"Signs point to yes."

"My beautiful magic eight ball." Dean looked back through into the kitchen seeing an angry Paris. "Go ahead and help Paris, the sooner you do the sooner she can get out of here and we can be alone."

"Reply hazy, try again."

"Rory seriously…go."

"It is decidedly so." Rory said as she walked away from Dean and towards Paris.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright Paris I think we covered way more then we were even supposed to at this point. It's been almost an hour and I'm being really rude to Dean."

"Fine I'll go. Thanks for helping while you could."

The doorbell rang just as Paris stood to begin packing up her books.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know, I wasn't expecting anyone. Of course I wasn't expecting you either." Rory said leaving the kitchen.

Rory walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Jess…what are you…"

"Luke wanted to make sure you ate. So he had me bring you a care package." He explained brushing past Rory without being invited inside and making his way to the kitchen.

Jess hadn't took notice of Dean sitting on the couch in the living room but at the sound of Rory saying Jess's name he stood to see what was going on. Once Jess pushed past Rory, Dean walked up to her and she gave him a look. A look that told him that none of this was her fault and that she was just as upset as he was about the situation.

"Oh hey." Jess said when he saw Paris sitting at the table. "Sorry didn't know you had company." Jess said turning back towards Rory only to find that it was now her and Dean standing behind him. "Or is it a party?"

"It's invitation only." Dean said to Jess.

"Hem, I see. So from the looks of how fast you're getting packed there, I assume you were not invited either?" Jess asked turning to Paris who had almost finished packing her stuff away.

"Me uh no. I just needed Rory's help with some school stuff. I'm about to leave."

"So this is just a party for the two of you?" Jess asked with a wide grin. "You know I brought enough food to feed four here. Paris would you like to stay and have dinner with all of us?" Jess asked.

"Jess…"

"What if we don't eat this now, it's just going to be gross later after it has time to sit. You know how gross Luke's food becomes after it sits."

"Jess you can't just barge in here and make yourself at home."

"That actually smells good, what's in the bag?" Paris asked as Jess sat it down in front of her.

"Macaroni and Cheese."

"I've never actually had that before."

"What?" Dean, Rory, and Jess said in unison.

"Sorry I tend to be allergic to most food that look and smell that way. So I do my best to stay away from it but that really smells good…well Rory thanks for your help, I guess I be going now."

"Paris wait, just stay where you are for a minute. Dean and I will be right back."

Dean followed Rory into the living room.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what? You didn't ask for him to come over."

"I know it's just this night…I had everything planned and nothing is working. I wanted us to be alone." She said moving closer to him with a pouty face.

"You know it's still early. Let everyone have some food and then Jess and Paris can leave at the same time."

"Really? You won't be mad if he stays?"

"Rory how can I be mad at you on a night like this?"

Rory smiled realizing what he meant. "Yeah I guess it's sort of like a get out of jail free card isn't it?"

"And so much more…" Dean smiled back.

"You want some food?"

"Sure, let's join the party."

They walked back into the kitchen and realized that Paris and Jess had already started eating anyway and seemed to be in some sort of debate about poetry with one another.

"Thanks for waiting for us guys."

"Sorry we were starving and like I said before if the food sits too long…"

"Yeah yeah it gets to gross to eat."

Dean and Rory took a seat at the table beside one another. Dean's chair happened to be directly across from Jess which put the two in a staring contest for the first few minutes. Everyone began to eat and talk about various topics but Dean remained silent for a while only nodding if asked something. When he did decide to speak the sudden question brought everyone's attention to him.

"So Jess…how exactly are you able to be here tonight. I mean I know Luke sent you to bring this food to Rory but isn't he expecting you back. It's Friday night and from what I've seen it's always been pretty slammed on Friday night at Luke's."

"Yeah well I wanted to get out for a while. What's it to you?"

"Just wondering why you thought Rory would actually want your company tonight?"

Jess stopped eating and stared back at Rory for a moment waiting to see if what Dean was saying could have any truth behind it. She gave him a cold look and then turned away to stare back at Dean.

"Wow, I'm sorry I thought we were friends. Am I not allowed to visit?"

"Jess you know that we are friends but the way you stormed in here tonight was completely inappropriate."

"Fine I'll leave but don't expect me to come back around."

"Promise?" Dean whispered from his seat. Nobody seemed to want to comment even though everyone had heard what he said.

"Jess don't be like that."

"No Rory you know what its fine. You're right; I shouldn't have just come over like I did. I should have called first or something…Paris you want me to walk you out?" Jess asked as he grabbed his coat from the chair and slung it around himself.

"Yeah sure, thanks. Rory thanks again for helping me, sorry it was sort of bad timing on my part too."

"Paris it was fine, I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Yeah, see you Monday." She said as she gathered her bag and placed it over her shoulder and followed Jess to the front door.

Rory remained standing in the kitchen until they heard the door slam shut and then turned to Dean.

"Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"You said that you were okay with them staying to eat."

"And I was and they did eat. It was getting to that point where everyone was just chit chatting and if Jess and Paris want to talk they have plenty of choices out there."

Rory looked sad and worried so Dean got up to go to her.

"I'm sorry I did that, but you know he had it coming. And besides you agreed with what I said…"

"That still doesn't make it right."

"Yes well let's focus on the important part of this. In case you haven't noticed yet, we are now alone."

"Yes we are." A smile spread across Rory's face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes well let's focus on the important part of this. In case you haven't noticed yet, we are now alone."

"Yes we are." A smile spread across Rory's face. "So do you wanna go in my room?"

Dean simply bit his lip and nodded. Dean's lips found hers as they began to shuffle their feet together towards her room. Rory quickly fell onto the bed as the back of her legs hit the side.

"Ouch." She managed to get out in between kisses as she fell.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I will be…just fell a little faster then I thought I was going to."

Dean was now hovering over her holding himself up with his arms at her sides. Rory found herself becoming lost in his eyes as they both stared at one another.

"We should be more comfortable." Rory suddenly announced.

"What?"

"We need to be entirely on the bed…together."

"Okay well let's get on the bed comfortably together then."

Rory shifted in the bed so that her head was now on the pillow and Dean quickly joined her.

"This is a lot better."

"Yes it is."

The room became silent once again as they kissed. The kisses were now more heated then before and things began to quickly escalate.

"Dean?"

"Uh huh." He answered in between breaths as his mouth explored her neck.

"I want to go slow."

"Okay." Dean pulled away from her feeling as if he had done something wrong after her comment.

"No I don't mean you have to stop, I just I want to take our time. We have all night to be together and I want this to be special."

"Of course…I want it to be special too."

"Okay good…"

"We should play some music."

"What?"

"Music…you know sound that will fill the awkward silence when we are…"

"I knew what you meant…it was just kind of an awkward moment to suggest it is all. But you're right we should have music."

Dean reached for the remote to the stereo and turned it on.

"Believe it or not that is the first time I've ever used a remote to turn on the radio but now I completely understand why they were invented."

Rory didn't comment on what he had said she smiled at him playfully and began to caress his face with her hand. For the first time in their relationship Dean was now the one going on and on about random topics because he was nervous.

"I love you." Rory suddenly told Dean.

He was caught completely off guard by the statement, assuming he would have to be the first to say it.

"I love you too."

Rory realized that after mentioning moving slow to Dean it would now have to be her that made the first move to initiate things. Her fingers found the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it up as her hands rubbed his back. As the shirt fell to the floor her hands moved to the front of his body and were now exploring his chest.

"My turn?" He asked as he grinned back at her.

"Yes." She said timidly.

Rory shifted up a little so Dean could easily pull off her shirt. As her stomach became exposed to him he crept down to kiss her there instantly giving her goose bumps all over. His hands soon made their way back to her chest which her bra was still covering. He looked to Rory before proceeding to make sure there were no hesitations and when he saw none he began to undo the small hook in the front of her bra which easily fell away once the clasp was undone. After taking in the sight of her half naked for the first time he continued to kiss her starting from the chest up. Dean was so occupied in what he was doing he didn't hear the noise in the kitchen.

"What was that?" Rory asked.

"What?"

"It sounded like a door slamming. I think someone is in the house."

Dean put his finger over his lips asking Rory to stay quiet so he would be able to hear what was happening. After they heard one of the kitchen chairs slide across the floor they knew someone was actually there.

"Who is that?" Rory whispered almost silently to Dean.

"Put this around you. I'm going to check it out." He said handing her the sheet from the bed.

"Dean…be careful."

Dean looked back at her one last time and proceeded to open the door to Rory's room to reveal who could be in the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who is that?" Rory whispered almost silently to Dean.

"Put this around you. I'm going to check it out." He said handing her the sheet from the bed.

"Dean…be careful."

Dean looked back at her one last time and proceeded to open the door to Rory's room to reveal who could be in the kitchen.

Once the door was cracked open Dean peeked through the opening. Once he realized who had been making so much noise in the kitchen he turned back to Rory with a disgusted look on his face.

"Jess what the hell are you doing back here?" Dean asked causing Jess to jump and bump his head underneath the table.

"Geez do you have to be so loud all the time? When I was here earlier I dropped my keys." Jess said dangling them in his face once he stood from his prior position on the ground. "Maybe if I hadn't been rushed out of the door so quickly I would have noticed them falling on the ground."

"Well have you ever heard of knocking? I mean you walk in here like you own the place or something. And to top it all off you scared Rory she had no clue who was in here."

"I should say the same to you. You walk around in everyone else's house half naked or just the Gilmore residence?" Jess asked with a wide grin.

"Jess I really think that it's time you go home or anywhere else besides here for that matter." Dean said as he shuffled him towards the door.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Rory's voice startled both of them as they turned to look at her in the doorway.

"I knew about the extra key that you guys keep in the turtle."

"I would appreciate it if you would knock from now on and refrain from using our spare key." Rory said coldly.

"Yeah look I'm sorry. I didn't realize that the two of you were actually getting this friendly." Jess explained gesturing to the sheet Rory still wore to cover herself. "I never would have guessed you to be that kind of girl but you know what I guess I was wrong."

Dean began to speak but Rory quickly did before him.

"Get out of my house Jess. NOW."

Jess exchanged one last glare at Dean and turned for the door slamming it shut behind him.

"I really don't like him."

"I'm beginning to see things the same way you are nowadays." Rory said while staring down at the floor.

"Rory what's wrong?" Dean asked walking back to her.

"Nothing really…I'm just a little upset that Jess came in here like that. I mean he couldn't have picked a worse time to be Jess. Now our night is ruined."

"It doesn't have to be."

"Dean come on you know that no matter what we do at this point we will have to incorporate Jess into our stories."

"What stories?"

"You know…about our first time together."

"Well I can assure you that Jess will not be part of my story. As far as I'm concerned you and I are the only two people that exist tonight."

Rory's face suddenly became very flushed which she tried to hide by covering her face with the sheet as well but Dean quickly stopped her from hiding bringing her lips to his.

"You still want to do this?" Dean asked as their lips parted.

Rory smiled. "Yes I do."

"Alright then let's go to the video store before it closes."

"What? Dean no, I mean why do we need to go to the video store?"

"To get a movie." Dean said walking back into Rory's room in a hurry.

"You want to watch a movie…right now?"

"Yeah…you like movies right. I'll even let you pick what we watch." Dean announced as he pulled his shirt back on.

"Dean I'm really confused right now. I feel like I missed part of the conversation. I thought you wanted to continue where…."

"And we will…later tonight. But right now we are going to have a little date. You said you wanted to take our time right? Well the longer we postpone the actual event the more…well I think you know what I mean?"

"You're torturing me." Rory replied with a smile.

"Hey it's not like it's not affecting me as well."

Dean walked over to Rory and handed her shirt to her.

"Need some help with that?"

"No thank you I think I can manage to put my own clothes back on."

Rory glanced behind her shoulder and smiled at Dean to make sure he didn't take what she said too literally. The stare she got back in return really made her want to take his clothes off much less put hers back on.

"Sorry how was I supposed to know…you did need help taking them off earlier." Dean whispered from behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

"You really shouldn't have let me pick the movie alone."

"Why not? You have good taste in movies…usually. And besides I want you to have everything that you want tonight."

"Yes well you say that now but just wait until you see what I got."

"Well go ahead and hit me with it while I'm still numb from the cold."

Dean stopped walking and waited for her to tell him.

"Sweet Home Alabama."

"Ouch." He said grabbing his chest as if he were going to fall over from pain.

"Have you seen this movie?"

"Um no but I have seen the previews for it."

"And from that, you've decided to hate the movie?"

"No from that I can draw the conclusion that this movie is definitely a chick flick." He said grabbing from her so she wouldn't have to carry it.

"You want to go back and get something else. I would rather get a movie that we both want to see."

"Well I don't know, I think I'm in the mood for this movie now." Dean said with a smile.

"Could you explain to me why we are even watching a movie in the first place considering what we could be doing?"

"Nope but I'll race you to the house." He said pointing towards the house that was now in their view. "Last one there makes the popcorn."

Rory stared back at him. "You're kidding right?"

"Go ahead; I'll give you a head start."

Dean waited for her to go but she didn't move. "Okay well if you're not going to go I am." Dean announced before he began to jog away from her.

Rory watched as Dean got further away. "Wait, you said I could start before you. I want a do over." Rory screamed as she ran to catch up with him.

Dean had nearly reached the yard before Rory caught up to him and the only reason she managed to do so was because he stopped.

"Well it's about time." Dean said cocky.

"Whatever this was so not a fair race. You are full aware that I do not exercise and as tall as you are every step you take equals three of one of mine."

"That's why I stopped, the race isn't over. Technically we are still in the road." Dean said pointing down.

Rory looked down at the road beneath her feet. One last look back at Dean and she was off towards the house. Dean taking hardly any time at all to react followed. Quickly catching up he wrapped his arms around her from behind to stop her but ended up dragging them both to the ground in the process. Dean now conveniently had Rory pinned beneath him and continued to stare at her with a smile of victory.

"You cheated; you do realize that I am the real winner here?"

"If you say so."

"Well I do and now I want my prize."

"Okay well let's go inside and I'll make the popcorn." Dean said as he began to push himself up from the ground.

"Not that prize." Rory announced as she pulled him back down on top of her and kissed him. "I want you." Rory whispered as their lips parted.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Okay I know some of the readers don't approve of the pre marital sex, drinking…etc so if you don't then this probably isn't the chapter you want to read. This story is rated M for a reason, so please don't review saying you're upset about what happens between them. All other reviews are very welcome however…_

"We should continue this inside." Dean suggested quietly.

"Yeah I agree much warmer there." Rory said with a bright smile.

Dean stood up and held out his hand to help Rory off the ground. Rory walked to the door first unlocking it, she stepped inside and allowed Dean to walk inside past her before closing the door. As she turned around from locking the door she found Dean still standing closer then she had expected, he smiled at her and at that moment she couldn't think of anything but holding and kissing him.

"So are you ready to watch the movie?" Dean asked.

Rory laughed slightly waiting for him to tell her that it was a joke…that what he really couldn't wait to do was be completely alone together…in her bed. Dean's expression didn't change; Rory shifted and folded her arms in front of her frustrated.

"Are you serious? You really still want to watch a movie?" Rory whined.

"Well we did go all that way just to get a movie to watch."

"I know but isn't there something else you would rather be doing right now."

"I could think of a few things I'd rather be doing then watching Sweet Home Alabama. You go ahead and start the movie and I'll go make the popcorn."

"Fine but I want you to realize you are admitting defeat, loser makes popcorn remember?"

Dean smiled and began to walk slowly towards the kitchen. Just as he walked away the phone began to ring and Rory quickly retrieved it.

"Hello?"

"Come pick me up."

"Mom…I can't come pick you up. Besides you're at a spa why would you want to be picked up?"

"If you don't you know I may be forced to kill her."

"Who Grandma?"

"Of course, who else would I be talking about? I finally managed to get away from her for to make this call."

"Shouldn't the two of you be having dinner right about now?"

Lorelai laughed. "Ah yes dinner…did I mention that when you come to get me we will also be making a stop at Luke's on the way back."

"Sorry you're just going to have to learn to live with what you got because I am not coming to get you."

"Oh yeah I forgot you have big plans tonight…" Lorelai teased.

"Yes I do and no you didn't forget."

"Well I tried to…it's just one of those things that stick to your brain. How is that going by the way? Is Dean there yet?"

Rory looked into the kitchen to make sure that Dean was far enough away to be able to mention him. He was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for the popcorn to finish and they both exchanged smiles. Turning away from him made her feel a little safer to talk about the situation. Little did she know he was waiting for her to do exactly that for the opportunity to disappear into the bedroom.

"Yeah he is here. Mom can I ask you something…and you give me an honest answer not the mom answer?"

Lorelai bit her lip nervously. "I could try but no promises the way that sounded."

"I've practically thrown myself at him twice now and he does seem interested but I think he is more interested in watching a movie. What's going on, I mean is there something I'm doing wrong."

Lorelai smiled and it was evident to Rory that she was happy to have heard what she told her.

"I knew that Dean was a keeper."

"Mom this isn't funny. Is there something wrong with me? Why doesn't he want to be with me?"

"Well what movie is it that you're going to watch?"

"Sweet Home Alabama. Why does that matter?"

"Okay well that really doesn't make any sense. Where is Dean now?"

Rory turned back towards the kitchen just in time to see Dean closing the door to her room back.

"Sneaking out of my bedroom…"

"Oh." Lorelai said disappointed.

"Oh…what does that mean?"

"Don't feel too bad I'm sure your night is going to go exactly how you planned it. He's planning something but don't bust him on it, it will ruin his surprise."

"How do you know he is planning something?" Dean came around the corner heading towards the living room with the popcorn. "Mom I should go. Dean is ready to watch the movie."

"Okay hun. I love you and please remember be careful." She said stressing the last two words.

"I will, I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Was that your mom?"

"Yeah it was."

Dean nodded and sat down next to her on the couch, she could tell he had something to say but was holding back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Dean…"

"Does your mom know about our plans tonight?"

"I sort of discussed it with her when I realized I was ready."

"I kinda figured you would have. It's just a little weird you know?"

"Yeah but it's nice too, you know having someone to talk to about anything."

Dean smiled. "So you never started the movie…"

"Yeah I was sort of sidetracked by the phone call. I'll go put it in now…" Rory said beginning to get up from the couch.

Before she was able to stand on both of her feet Dean pulled her back down onto the couch with him and kissed her intensely.

"Now do you really want to watch that movie?" Dean asked in a low voice.

Rory shook her head no and leaned in for another kiss. Her hands made their way through his hair as she pulled him closer while wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands moved to her hips pulling her closer to him, onto him. She could feel how much he wanted her beneath her and she wanted him just as badly.

"Dean…we should…"

There was no reason for her to finish what she was going to say because Dean already knew exactly what she meant. Standing up from the couch he held onto her not breaking the kiss as he made his way to her room. Kicking the door to her room open with his foot they made their way inside.

"Oh my gosh, Dean when did you do this?" Rory asked referring to the candlelit romantic setting in the room.

"Just a minute ago while you were on the phone."

"I knew you were up to something."

Dean gently laid her onto the unmade bed that they had messed up earlier that night. As they became comfortable there he smiled at her and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. At that moment everything was perfect, it was so right to be here. To be with him, with the person she had imagined it to be for so long.

So many thoughts were going through her head as she watched him slide his shirt over his head. It was as if her hands had a mind of their own as they clung to his chest. As she continued to explore his body his hands moved under her shirt and he gently lifted her up to remove it. As her breasts were revealed to him he couldn't resist gently kissing and messaging them causing Rory to moan lightly.

As Dean heard her moan he had remembered all the times he had dreamed of this. Everything was finally happening, it was real. And she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. The dream was finally a reality.

Her pants easily slid off onto the pile of clothes accumulating on the floor. He moved lower but didn't take his eyes off her until he reached his destination. Gently pulling her panties off, her legs automatically spread wider without any direction from Dean. Dean looked up at her one last time before continuing, he smiled when he saw how ready she was for him to go on. Gently brushing his finger over her clit she jumped a little surprised at the feeling of someone else touching her there. "Is this okay, should I stop?" Dean asked unsure of why she jumped. "NO, no don't stop. It's perfect. Keep going." Dean did as he was asked to but this time went deeper. Rory moaned loudly this time as his finger slid inside her.

"Oh Dean…I want…you…so bad right now." Rory managed to get out.

Dean slowly made his way back up to her face and began to kiss her passionately. Her hands found the button and zipper of his pants and quickly undid them. She began to get rid of his pants using her feet to pull them down until they both heard them fall off of the bed onto the floor. Dean lifted himself up and stared back at her for a moment before reaching for something on the nightstand. Rory bit her bottom lip as she watched him take the last piece of clothing off of him revealing what she had secretly been wanting to see now for a while. She found it mesmerizing to watch everything he did at that moment, she watched intently as he rolled the condom onto his erection. Before continuing he kissed her deeply one last time.

"You ready?" He asked whispering.

She nodded first and then found her voice. "Yes I'm ready."

Positioning himself perfectly over her he looked directly into her eyes before continuing. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled back sincerely.

As he began to enter her he could feel how wet she had become and almost lost control. Entering slowly at first not to hurt her, going a little deeper each time until he was fully submerged inside of her. They both began to moan loudly together, as they continued faster then before he looked at her for any sign of pain. Everything seemed to be fine but he continued moving at a steady pace just in case.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, it's actually not as bad as I thought it was going to be. It feels good." Rory explained sounding lost trying to find her words.

Dean laughed. "You mean you thought it was going to be bad?"

"No, I mean I just thought it would hurt more, at first."

"Oh well if you want to know…I think it's one of the best things I've ever felt in my life."

Rory smiled seductively at him. "Go faster."

--Later that night—

They stayed in bed afterwards; she found it very comfortable to lay in his arms. She found it even more amusing that Dean still shuttered afterwards at her touch when she gently touched his lower stomach and traced circles there.

"Tonight was perfect." She said looking up at him. "Thank you."

"It was amazing and thank you." He said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You know what is even better about this?"

"What's that?"

"We both get to stay here, like this, together." Rory explained.

"You know what's even better?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"If we really wanted to…we could do it again."

Rory smiled at him and pulled him closer for a kiss.

_A/N: Okay so this is the end of this story. I guess if lots of people review and like it and wants it to be continued then I could do a follow up story. _


End file.
